<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nipples of Venus by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741914">Nipples of Venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Florent Salieri, M/M, Odo Mozart, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Nipples of Venus这种甜品的一篇小甜饼。</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nipples of Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大师，您昨天要我抄的谱子我抄好了，您要不要……”宫廷乐师的助手拿着手里的谱子迎上下午茶归来的大师，却似乎被他的主人当作了空气，一言不发面色阴郁地掠过他走进了属于创作空间的里屋。</p><p>助手听着咔哒落下的门锁，不由得叹了一口气，萨列里大师经常会因为各种各样的事情突然进入一种“刀枪不入”的阴郁状态，今天可能是因为皇帝突然觉的德语歌剧很有意思，明天又可能是因为罗森博格在萨列里背后说奇怪的话最后还是传到了大师的耳朵里……</p><p>哎，总而言之，他已经习惯了，这种时候安安静静地做好分内的事情就好，一般第二天萨列里大师就会回到正常的状态，虽然他脸色依旧是阴沉的，但是起码会理会别人的言语了——萨列里大师日常脸色就不怎么阳光，开玩笑，他的主人可是受重用的宫廷乐师，怎么可能和那个莫扎特一样天天笑得没心没肺。</p><p>想完了之后，助手耸耸肩，转身抱着抄好的琴谱，想着既然今天没有新任务，说不定自己可以提前下班回家，突然又开心了起来。</p><p>于是我们萨列里大师的助手在这样一个阳光明媚的下午，开开心心地提前回家去了。</p><p>于是他也错过了之后的一位来访者。</p><p>“请问萨列里大师在吗？”</p><p>开门的女仆认出了来者，她之前为主人开门的时候已经感觉到了主人今天肯定是又遇到了什么糟心的事情，于是她有点犹豫要不要撒谎说萨列里先生不在家，这样这位据说“很让我们的主人头疼”（助手说的）的乐师就会离开了。</p><p>没想到，来者不等女仆回答，就自顾自挤了进来，一边还给了她一个咧开嘴的笑容，又不等女仆拒绝，他就已经轻车熟路地摸到了专门用来放给萨列里大师盛甜品的盘子的小桃木柜子边，拿起了一个精致的小碟子。</p><p>“那，那是……”</p><p>不请自来的人儿又露出一个如他半场的金发一样灿烂的笑容，露出了整列牙齿：“是萨列里大师专用的盛甜品的碟子，我可以吗……？”</p><p>这时，女仆才发现来着领着一个小纸盒——上帝啊，一般如果带了礼物，不都会在进门的时候交给开门的仆人的吗？</p><p>来者开心地将女仆的无言以对当作了默认，把盘子放在了桌上，急匆匆地拆开了小盒子上系的缎带（上帝啊按照规矩不应该是主人来拆吗，或者起码得征得主人同意），把小盒子里的东西倒在了盘子里。</p><p>就在他倒进去的那一刻，女仆才想起了如果这些专门用来装甜品的盒子被装了别的东西，萨列里先生会非常、非常生气的！她急忙伸手欲阻止，却已经晚了一步。</p><p>还好，落进盘子里的东西看起来是甜品，女仆拍了拍心口，耳边传来的“您也觉得很特别吧？这是维也纳这几天才出现的新甜品——白兰地糖包裹着核桃，您知道他们给它起名什么吗？哎，我得赶快……”还没真的进入她的脑子进行理解的时候，她就看到来着拿着碟子往主人的创作间走去。</p><p>可怜的女仆差点又被吓出心脏病。</p><p>“先生，先生！您不能——！”</p><p>然而，那位先生已经敲响了那扇紧闭的门。</p><p>女仆一时间不知道自己是上前拉开这位端着甜品、一脸兴奋的先生好呢，还是赶快跑开的好——这样主人发火的时候自己就可以说自己什么都不知道，完全无从阻止这位先生的打扰。</p><p>她还没来得及做出决定，那扇恐怖的门就已经被急急地从里面打开了，露出宫廷乐师带着愠怒而竟不再那么阴沉的脸，女仆真的想就地消失了，或者躲在那位站在门前的先生的背影里，不要被主人看到——可惜那位先生太瘦了！</p><p>就在女仆已经开始担心自己姐姐介绍来的饭碗的时候，那位先生兴奋地开口了，随着他身体的前倾：</p><p>“萨列里大师！看看我给您带了什么！</p><p>“全新的甜品！您一定猜不到它的名字是什么……”</p><p>只见乐师看清胆敢来打扰自己的人之后，脸上的肌肉勉强运动起来，挤出一个微笑，动作仍旧保持着只把门开着一个缝隙，用他一贯的波澜不惊而冷淡的声音开口。</p><p>“这是nipples of Venus*，我今天中午刚定了两份。”</p><p>女仆光看背影都能看到那位先生的肩膀瞬间耷拉了下来，从而使得本来很高的他整个人都小了一圈，像个得不到心爱的玩具的小男孩。她甚至为这位先生惋惜了起来，但是她又突然想到……</p><p>“今天中午定的，肯定还没送到！您就不想尝一尝吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“萨列里先生，安东尼奥~”</p><p>“……如果您执意的话，莫扎特先生。”</p><p>随着一声孩子气的欢呼，女仆只来得及看到被重新关上的创作室的门。</p><p>她自然也看不到门后到底发生了什么，不知为何，她并不担心那位先生会被她主人的怒火灼伤。上帝啊，那位先生总是带着一副一往无前的笑容，好像遇到什么都不会阻止他的步伐，估计哪怕是萨列里先生也无法使他挫败吧。</p><p>当然。</p><p>“唔……安东尼奥~吃一口嘛，你不是最爱吃甜食了嘛~”</p><p>萨列里开始有点后悔把这个小混蛋放进来了，因为他现在正在唇间衔着一颗nipples of Venus冲着自己紧闭的嘴唇发起攻势。</p><p>他知道“唇间衔着一颗nipples of Venus”这个动作听起来有多诡异！</p><p>“安东…尼奥…糖要化…了……唔……”</p><p>“您为什么不自己吃下去呢，莫扎特先生，”萨列里努力忽视面前比自己高一个头从而很有压迫感的乐师那期待的眼神，“我自己是有手的，可以自己拿。”</p><p>年轻的音乐家仿佛没听到一样，弯下脖子开始坚持不懈地用唇间那造型可爱的甜点的顶端轻轻地撞击年长一些的音乐家的唇缝。“安~东~尼~奥~”</p><p>Nipples of Venus在唇上融化，萨列里大师感觉自己好像在和那可怜兮兮的、包裹着核桃的白兰地糖一起融化，他别无选择只能倚靠上背后的墙壁，忍受不住地发出几不可闻的呻吟。</p><p>于是心怀不轨的年轻人趁机用舌头将糖果推进爱人的口腔，并引诱来了一个比白兰地糖还要甜蜜一万倍的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*这是一种在电影莫扎特里提到的甜品，我搜了一下，是一种奥地利名甜点，这种甜品虽然名字有点污，但是看起来好可爱啊！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>